Primer invierno sin ti
by Conilonga
Summary: "¿Siquiera pensaste en quedarte hasta que la rosas florecieran?" One-shot sobre la triste historia de Marinette y su amor por Adrien.


Estaba acostada dentro de una habitación con paredes blancas. Las sábanas que cubrían mi cuerpo se asemejaban al mar por el color, y una frazada del mismo tono yacía en el suelo. A mi lado izquierdo podía observar un mueble blanco; sobre él, una carta y un sobre destrozado me hicieron recordar todo lo sucedido.

Me llevé las manos al cabello, pasándolas por entre los enredados nudos, a la vez que me paraba en silencio para leer la carta nuevamente.

Sentí agujas perforando mi garganta y mis ojos ardiendo.

No quería volver a llorar. No de nuevo. No cuando ya había llorado la noche anterior.

Me sobé los ojos una y otra vez tratando de secar las lágrimas que se agrupaban en mis ojos, hasta que ese suave roce se volvió fuerte y rudo al ver que no funcionaba.

¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué no te quedaste conmigo hasta la primavera, a pesar que te supliqué? ¿Siquiera pensaste en quedarte hasta que las rosas florecieran?

Invierno era mi estación favorita; porque entonces tú me abrazabas cuando tenía frío; buscabas con tus brillantes ojos los míos, mientras pronunciabas un «te amo»; a lo que yo te respondía cerrando nuestra distancia, juntando mis labios con los tuyos. Pero ahora no lo era más.

Aún estábamos en invierno, sin embargo, me sentía más sola que nunca.

De pronto, una helada brisa erizó mi cuerpo, congelando a su paso cada extremo de él. Llevaba tan solo tu camiseta y unas bragas, por lo que la sensación de frío era de esperarse.

Analicé con desdén la desordenada habitación antes de dirigirme a la cocina. Ahí me preparé un café, el mismo que bebía todas las mañanas y por el cual siempre reclamabas que estaba amargo. Dejé escapar una sonrisa y el sentimiento de nostalgia era evidente en ella. Después de todo, pensar en ti seguía surtiendo efecto en mi débil corazón.

Dejé el tazón en la mesa de la cocina, para después sentarme y apoyar mis brazos en ella. Bebí un poco del café y lo mantuve unos segundos dentro de mi boca mientras lo saboreaba.

—Tenías razón —musité, meneando de un lado a otro el tazón—. El café amargo sabe horrible.

No mentía. Tal vez la razón era otra, pero a tu lado el café no sabía amargo. Recibir tu sonrisa cada mañana me endulzaba los días. Y ahora, que ya no estás, todo desapareció.

—No soporto esto. —Me levanté con brusquedad, borrando con mi pulgar el rastro de la única lágrima que dejé caer y tiré todo el contenido del tazón por el lavabo—. No tengo por qué amargarme la vida por tu culpa.

Pero fue ahí cuando te vi por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Pensé que había quitado todas nuestras fotografías juntos, pues era doloroso; no obstante, todavía quedaba una. Estaba apoyada en el mueble donde siempre había guardado los tazones, y en el marco había un mensaje escrito:

« _Para que pienses en mí cada vez que quieras prepararte un café._

 _Pd. Con azúcar quedan mejor ;)»_

Y con eso no aguanté más. Mi corazón se hundió, y luchar por contener las lágrimas parecía en vano.

La siguiente cosa que supe fue que estaba arrodillada y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo; mis ojos también cayeron a éste.

Ahí estaba yo. Como una perdedora. Como una persona débil, que lo único que podía ver eran sus lágrimas impactando contra el frío suelo.

—S-si tú... —Mi voz se interrumpió por los charcos de lágrimas que se posaban en mis ojos y caían incontroladamente—. ¡Si tan solo me lo hubieses dicho...!

Nada de esto hubiera ocurrido, y yo no habría sentido el remordimiento que carcome mi corazón.

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba un montón. Sin embargo, el amor que sentía por él era mucho más intenso, tanto que, de un momento a otro, empujó lejos de mí todo el odio acumulado.

—Eres un idiota.

No, más bien yo lo era.

No debí haberme ido por un viaje de negocios. ¿Por qué te hice caso cuando dijiste que fuera? Me fui y te abandoné pensando que estarías bien, ya que me lo aseguraste. Pero, ¿por qué no pensé que podrías estarme mintiendo?

Y por Dios, lo estabas.

Siempre te comportaste como un héroe: fingiendo estar feliz, fingiendo no estar sufriendo. Todos te veían así, para mí también lo eras, pero, eso no significaba que siempre tuvieras que hacerte pasar por uno.

No tenía sentido seguir pensando en ello y aun así lo hacía.

Ver la última colección de invierno en Nueva York ya no parecía tan importante como presenciar nuestros últimos momentos juntos. Claro que no, era insignificante si comparábamos.

Ayer no contesté ninguna de tus llamadas, porque pensaba sorprenderte hoy yendo a la clínica, demostrándote así que había cancelado el viaje y te extrañaba.

Me equivoqué.

El que me llamaras tanto me pareció un poco extraño, por lo que contesté:

« _Srta. Agreste, sentimos mucho su pérdida_ ».

Más la sentía yo.

Perdóname por haberte abandonado. Perdóname por no haber leído detrás de tu sonrisa. Perdóname por culparte de algo que no podías cambiar. Perdóname por haberte llamado idiota.

¿Incluso con todos mis errores me seguías amando? Sin duda la respuesta es un «sí», de lo contrario no habrías hecho que no me preocupara. Sin embargo, ¿sigo teniendo el derecho de amarte?

Cuando leí la carta que me dejaste, me ahogué en el vacío y te extrañé. Todavía te extraño.

Adrien, mañana te podré ver otra vez y desearía que no fuera dentro de un ataúd, enterrándote bajo tierra. No sería suficiente para mí. Suficiente sería verte vivo con la boba sonrisa que siempre hacías.

El invierno aún no termina y eso significa que sigo encerrada en este infierno.

Es mi primer invierno sin ti. A pesar de ello, resulta que duele mucho más saber que será el primero de muchos.

 ** _Nota de la autora:_**

¡Espero que les haya agradado! Es el primer one-shot que escribo sobre Miraculous Ladybug y sé que no es la gran cosa, sin embargo, me esforcé en hacerlo. Además, de a poco uno va mejorando, ¿no?


End file.
